Sebuah Kisah Khilaf
by kanasvetlana
Summary: Pada fanfiksi ini, Dice dan Gentaro satu SMA. Semua berawal dari Dice yang curhat seputar dompetnya yang menipis. Maaf ini bukan fanfiksi romantis, ini tentang hidup Dice yang miris.


**_Disclaimer_**

Hypnosis Mic punya King Record.

 **Ringkasan**

Pada fanfiksi ini, Dice dan Gentaro satu SMA. Semua berawal dari Dice yang curhat seputar dompetnya yang menipis. Maaf ini bukan fanfiksi romantis, ini tentang hidup Dice yang miris.

Selamat datang di _Sebuah Kisah Khilaf_ _,_ fanfiksi yang didasari atas lamunan saya tentang Hypnosis Mic : _weaboo_!AU atau _otaku_!AU. Mohon maaf lagi kalau garing, berhubung saya menulis ini benar-benar hanya untuk _refreshing_.

 **SEBUAH KISAH KHILAF**

* * *

"Gentaro."

"Gentaronya lagi sibuk."

"Bohong," gumam Arisugawa Dice sambil melirik siswa pindahan dari Desa Surashibuya yang duduk sebangku dengannya, "itu kamu dari tadi main HP, Gentaro. Sibuk apanya."

"Sinten sing dolanan hape," sahut Yumeno Gentaro dengan aksen _medhok_ daerah asalnya, "aku tuh nulis cerpen. Komisyen iki, komisyen."

Oh, _commission_ , batin Dice yang langsung hilang selera mengintip. Awalnya, dia berpikir kalau _kembang desa_ ini hanya berbohong soal itu. Akan tetapi, tak lama setelahnya dia tidak sengaja melihat kiriman wesel pos untuk Gentaro yang diterima oleh satpam sekolah, dan ternyata isinya _gepokan duit_.

Wesel pos adalah jasa pengiriman uang yang sampai sekarang ini masih digunakan di desa-desa terpencil yang jauh dari listrik, internet, apalagi mesin ATM.

"Gentaro, curhat dong."

"Gentaro ne wes tutup."

"Jangan pake bahasa daerah dong."

Lama-lama Dice jadi iri melihat ponsel Aiphon XXX yang ada di tangan Gentaro. Dia mulai berpikir kalau menjual Vippo X7-nya untuk membeli _premium gacha ticket_ permainan RPG Hypnosis Eternal Granblum4ster adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Habisnya gara-gara HP-nya itu dijual, dia jadi tidak bisa main _game_ itu lagi di HP-nya.

Mungkin kamu belum paham tentang konsep _gacha_ , jadi _author_ mau sedikit menjelaskan. Coba bayangkan permainan yang mana kamu bisa mendapatkan _item_ secara acak. Dengan membeli tiket khusus atau mengumpulkan benda lainnya seperti _diamond_ , kamu memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapat _item_ yang jauh lebih baik ketimbang mengadu peruntunganmu secara gratis. Nah, ini adalah strategi komersil yang tengah marak digunakan oleh industri _gim_ saat ini, karena para penggemar fanatik rela melakukan _apa saja_ demi mendapatkan _item_ hasil _gacha_ yang bagus.

Ya, kurang lebih, konsep _gacha_ ini seperti judi, dan Dice telah tenggelam jauh melewati dasar permainan ini.

"Aku sebal," gerutunya dengan ekspresi sengit, "di antara penyuka pop kultur Jejepangan yang ada di sekolah ini, kenapa cuma aku yang miskin?!"

Siswa pindahan itu tidak menjawab, kecuali, jika satu, dua, tiga kedipan matanya yang cantik bisa disebut sebagai jawaban. Bahkan, ia sama sekali tidak melirik Dice. Fokusnya masih lurus ke rentetan tulisan pada ponselnya.

Pemandangan bulu-bulu mata lentik berayun itu membuat jantung Dice gonjang-ganjing, kerongkongan morat-marit, dan tersulutnya tanda-tanda awal konspirasi hati.

"Aku, eh," buru-buru ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke coretan-coretan contekan perkalian di meja kayunya, "ya, seperti itu! Misalnya si Yamada tuh. Mereka bertiga kuat lho patungan beli figurin sama kaset game baru setiap bulan, original lagi! Yang lebih serem lagi Kak Hifumi. Udah liat Hyptagramnya belom? Dia setiap hari kayaknya selalu beli kostum cosplay baru. Elah sih follower udah 12345600 masih kurang juga? Hih!"

Seperti yang kita semua ketahui, khilaf _merchandise_ dan barang pemujaan pop kultur Dainippon itu bentuknya sangat beragam. Ada yang koleksi pin dan poster. Ada yang koleksi komik atau kaset CD. Ada yang beli _game, acrilic standee,_ gantungan kunci, _cosplay,_ figurin, dan banyak lagi macamnya sampai sarung bantal guling.

Khusus untuk Izanami Hifumi si senior kelas tiga IIS-C, dia koleksi _cosplay_ karena... sebuah keharusan khusus. Tidak banyak yang tahu soal ini, tetapi Hifumi akan berubah menjadi persona yang lain setiap kali ia memakai kostumnya. Gosipnya sih, persona baru itu bahkan sanggup menghilangkan fobianya terhadap wanita.

Akan tetapi, ini bukan fanfiksi Hifudo apalagi Judo. Di sini, kita akan berfokus pada Gentaro dan keindahan luarnya, juga Dice dan kemelaratan absolutnya.

"Bukannya aku iri sih ya," sambung Dice lagi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, "itu nggak cowok banget ih. Masalahnya, aku kapan gitu bisa seperti mereka."

Kalau Dice ini sukanya mengumpulkan buah hasil _gacha_ eksklusif dari _game_ Hypnosis Eternal Granblum4ster. Lebih _laki,_ katanya. Karena _gacha_ itu _gambling,_ dan _gambling_ itu _laki._ Laki punya selera, pria punya selir, tapi _otaku_ tidak akan pernah punya hak untuk menjelek-jelekkan _waifu_ milik _otaku_ lainnya.

Punya hobi itu tidak masalah, bukan? Salah. Punya hobi itu masalah besar. Bagi orang-orang tertentu, pastinya, tenang, _author_ tidak mau menggeneralisasi.

Sebagai contoh konkret, lihat saja Dice sekarang.

Ke sekolah cuma pakai kolor.

HP mana? Dijual. Buat beli tiket _gacha_. Buku mana? _Dikiloin_. Buat beli _diamonds_. Seragam? Di- _lego_. Buat beli sarapan pagi. Dompet? Dicuri.

Sisa harta Dice saat ini cuma organ dalam dan keperawanan.

"Aku mau pinjam HP-mu deh," pinta Dice sambil menadahkan tangan kepada Gentaro, "aku mau liat di pasar gelap mahalan mana, ginjal atau hati."

Gentaro masih tidak bergeming. Ia tidak menjawab apa-apa, kecuali kalau lirikan manis sekejap di sudut matanya itu adalah sebuah jawaban. Cuma sebentar, tanpa suara, lalu ia berfokus kepada ponselnya lagi.

Dice garuk lantai pakai dua puluh jari, seakan berharap bisa _mencongkel_ ubinnya.

Ia sudah sering mengalami anomali seperti ini sejak Gentaro disuruh duduk sebangku dengannya, dan ia selalu berusaha untuk... _denial_. Jangan. Jangan sampai hatinya tertambat pada siswa pindahan yang ibarat _high quality lily of the valley_ itu. Kalau Gentaro tahu perasaannya dan menjadi jijik dengannya, nanti dengan siapa dia akan curhat kemiskinan lagi? Mau pinjam uang sama siapa pula?

Semua orang juga tahu kalau, biarpun _kampungan_ begini, dan logat bicaranya masih _medhok_ halus khas manusia _kejawen_ , Gentaro adalah mantan rakyat jelata yang dipungut keluarga keraton Surashibuya. Lihat saja tata kramanya yang lembut dan gerak tubuhnya yang ayu. Dibandingkan dengan semua itu, siapa Dice?

Bahkan derajat Dice tidak lebih dari bubuk _cabe_ seblak yang dimakan keluarga keraton.

Bahkan keluarga keraton tidak makan seblak.

"...Gentaro."

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Gentaro."

Akhirnya Dice bertepuk tangan untuk memanggilnya, karena ia merasa tangannya terlalu kotor untuk sekedar mencolek bahu Gentaro.

"Gen– "

"Iyaah, Dice...?"

Sebenarnya, Gentaro menghela napas demi menahan sabar agar tidak mendadak _njeplak_ , tetapi cara pengucapannya yang lemah lembut itu... malah membuat jantung Dice bocor.

"Kamu kalau ngomong sama aku biasa aja kek!"

"Ini aku biasa ajaah kook..."

"Dari tadi aku panggil kamu kok nggak jawab-jawab sih," satu tangan Dice mencengkeram dada kirinya sendiri agar tak ada organ tubuh yang melompat keluar, "sini pinjam HP-mu, aku mau jual ginjalku."

"Tadi 'kan kamu bilang aku jangan pakai bahasa daerah," sahut Gentaro sambil menjauhkan ponselnya, "jadi aku pakai bahasa tubuh."

Dua kata terakhir membuat pikiran Dice melenceng ke mana-mana.

"JANGAN NGOMONG GITU AH!"

"Kenapa harus jual ginjal deh? Kamu 'kan bisa kerja."

Kali ini, Gentaro mengunci ponselnya dan menatap Dice penuh pengertian. Sorot matanya mencerminkan kasih dan rasa peduli. Kata empati dalam hatinya, _ia harus membantu temannya yang sedang kesulitan ini..._

 _...tapi bohong. Dusta. Ora sudi._

"Anak SMA bisa kerja apa, Gen."

"Ini aku bisa nulis novel terus dibayar," jawab Gentaro sabar, "kamu tadi ngomongin Kak Hifumi 'kan? Dia model majalah Homopolitan, setiap malem ada pemotretan di hotel. Belum tahu kalau ada plus-plus sawadikapnya. Nggak usah melotot gitu –iya tadi aku bohong, Kak Hifumi sepertinya masih perjaka. Terus bersaudara Yamada itu setiap malem berburu coin. Kak Juto itu jualan kunci jawaban ujian nasional. Kesimpulannya, kalau kamu mau khilaf, Dice, cari duit dulu, bukan cari masalah."

"Tapi 'kan– "

Gentaro menyalakan kembali ponselnya. Ia membuka _browser_ dan mengetik sebuah alamat yang mengarahkannya kepada situs penjualan barang bernuansa oranye. Ditunjukkannya layar ponselnya kepada Dice.

"Atau ini nih," kata Gentaro akhirnya, "aku bisa bantu kamu."

"Ini apa?" ujar Dice gembira, "Wah, kamu mau kasih aku HP?!"

"Ini online shop Lapakpeedia," jawab Gentaro, "kamu bisa jual barang-barang di sini. Berhubung kamu nggak punya HP, sekarang aku akan membantumu untuk menjual barang-barangmu, nanti uangnya kukasih kamu."

Sambil menunjukkan fitur-fitur utama situs tersebut, Gentaro juga menjelaskan hal umum lainnya seperti cara pemesanan dan pembayaran. Yah, tidak jauh beda dari belanja di Alibabazon lah! Jenis barang yang dijual juga macam-macam. Biasanya, Gentaro menggunakannya untuk menjual novel dan cerpen _commission_.

"Kalau kamu bohong soal ini, Gen," kata Dice sambil terus memencet-mencet aplikasi, "aku akan sedih sekali."

"Kali ini aku tidak bohong."

Coba bayangkan efek musik paduan suara bulat _haaaaaa_ beserta cahaya surga dari langit, karena itulah yang Dice lihat pada Gentaro saat ini.

"GENTAROOOO– "

"Aku tidak mau dipeluk orang yang cuma pakai kolor ke sekolah."

Begitulah ceritanya bagaimana Arisugawa Dice mendapatkan semangat untuk belajar lagi di sekolah. Untuk saat ini, ia memakai seragam bekas sumbangan guru konseling sekolah yang dermawan, Pak Jinguji Jakurai. Pada akhir minggu lalu, ia dipanggil ke ruang konseling untuk mendapatkan pakaian seragam itu, juga nasihat dari bapak guru kita tercinta.

Pada hari Senin besoknya, Pak Jakurai memanggilnya lagi. Dice tidak ambil pusing soal ini karena ia berpikir gurunya itu lupa memberikan satu set baju lagi, atau mungkin lupa memberikan sumbangan berupa sembako.

Akan tetapi, kali ini guru konseling itu berwajah masam. Aura di sekitarnya jadi hitam. Biasanya sih, beliau hanya akan terlihat seperti ini apabila guru seni baru bernama Amemura Ramuda baru saja mendatanginya.

Nyali Dice jadi ciut.

"Sini kamu."

"Iya Pak."

Guru itu mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke ponsel yang langsung menyala di meja. Ponsel itu diputar agar menghadap ke arah Dice yang duduk di depannya. Layarnya jadi bernuansa oranye, ah, ternyata itu salah satu halaman produk yang dijual di Lapakpeedia.

"Tolong jelaskan ini."

Pada informasi produk tertera foto _full body_ Dice yang diambil oleh Gentaro dari tampak depan, samping, dan belakang. Tentu saja hanya memakai sempak. Dice mengernyit. Ini adalah foto yang diminta Gentaro untuk informasi identitas diri, pikirnya. Tidak ada yang aneh.

Dice membaca deskripsi produk.

.

 _DIJUAL CEPAT BUTUH UANG :'(_

 _Ini teman saya namanya Arisugawa Dice. Umur 17. Tinggi 177 cm. Berat 77 kg. Lumayan buat diajak main, orangnya suka judi terus karena jatuh miskin jadi minta dijual ke sini siapa tau minat._

 _FULLSET 7777777 YEN BONUS RADIO + KOLOR + DADU KERAMAT ASLI GIOK GUNUNG SEMERU_

 _GINJAL SAJA 77777 YEN GA NEGO SOALNYA MASIH BAGUS + GA MINUM2 + GA NGEROKOK._

 _MATA SAJA 777777 YEN BELI SATU GRATIS SATU_

 _ORGAN LAIN? PM UNTUK NAWAR CINCAY TIDAK LEBAY_

 _Minat? PM aja kakaak stok terbatas. Bantulah teman saya ini :')_

 _._

* * *

Kejadian ini bertempat di salah satu warteg yang sering didatangi Dice sepulang sekolah.

"Selamat datang di Warteg Bahariou, sekalian pulsanya Kak?"

"Bang," remaja berambut biru bicara bisik-bisik, "yang gratis lagi dong kayak kemarin. Maap nih bang, masih gak punya duit."

"Hmm let's see," penjaga warteg bertubuh kekar hasil wajib militer itu juga bicara bisik-bisik agar tak terdengar tamu lain, "bakmi ceker buaya mau?"

"...yah, bakmi mah saya kagak kenyang Bang."

"Saya tambahin kikil kobra deh."

"...eh gapapa deh Bang asal gratis– "

"Sama somay salamander mau?"

"...lho _muggle_ emangnya bisa makan itu Bang?"

"Apa itu _muggle_?"

"...gajadi deh Bang, apa aja boleh..."

* * *

 **Dari Author**

Huhuhu maaf ya garing saya lagi banyak tugas banget. Terus pusing. Terus kesel. Pas lagi istirahat, eh tiba-tiba jadi deh fanfic ini (?) terima kasih yaa sudah membaca! :D


End file.
